starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rory Swann
Kel-Morian Combine (formerly) Raynor's Raiders (formerly) Terran Dominion |job=Miner and mine owner (formerly) Chief Engineer of the Hyperion Marauder |family=At least two former wives |voice=Fred TatascioreBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2015. }} Rory Swann is a [Terran Dominion engineer, and the former chief engineer of the Hyperion. Biography According to Swann, he had a previous marriage "at least twice.".Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 Miner Rory Swann came from a family of tech-savvy miners. His own understanding of technology was even deeper than theirs, however. Instead of leaving and becoming an engineer, he remained in the mining industry. He opened a mining operation on Meinhoff at considerable cost, but he enjoyed initial success. However, his operation was soon being crushed by ever-rising taxes. Other operations, secretly under the control of Tavish Kerr, didn't face this burden. Kerr was bribing officials to put rival claims out of business through excessive taxes. Swann tried lodging a complaint against Kerr to Kel-Morian Combine officials, but all those involved with Meinhoff had been bribed. Kerr had no interest in sharing profits with him either. Swann started a miner's revolt, claiming independence from the Combine. However, Combine forces arrived and mercilessly crushed the revolt. Swann himself lost an arm, along with many friends, and was only saved because Raynor's Raiders responded to their distress signal. Swann had nothing left, so he joined the Raiders, becoming the chief engineer of Commander Jim Raynor's ship, the Hyperion.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Rory Swann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Rebel Swann worked to keep the Raiders' spirits up during dark times, remembering his debt to Raynor. He often pushed Raynor to fight the Dominion.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. He came to establish an armory bowling team during his time on the shipLeord, Armory Bowling StarCraft. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2009-07-05 and encouraged people to sign up.A Few Good Bowlers, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-08-11 When Milo Kachinsky joined the Raiders, Swann, still remembering his failed revolt against the Kel-Morians, argued with Raynor about Kackinsky's membership. Swann eventually grew to respect Kachinsky and placed him in charge of the robotics wing of Hyperion's weapons research.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. After the Hyperion had been through a particularly nasty engagement, the Raider's SceeVee Special Engineering Corps pitched in to help Swann's engineers repair the ship and Swann worked with Bill Bousquette (the corps' leader), becoming good friends. Wings of Liberty .]] With the onset of the Second Great War, Swann aided Raynor in his activities. Mostly this involved procuring weapons and technology, along with providing upgrades for both. At other times he took a more direct role, providing support/reinforcements via special ops dropship. During the conflict, Swann had to deal with unwanted individuals – Agrian colonists wandering around in his armory and "pirate" Gabriel Tosh, prompting an inventory check.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. On Monlyth, Swann procured marauders for Raynor's Raiders and picked up the artifact,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. and on Xil, Swann reinforced the Raiders with siege tanks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. He also acquired banshees for the mission on Typhon XI.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. When Raynor's Raiders came to rescue the colonists of Agria, Swann was able to procure firebats for them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. On Meinhoff, Swann was able to procure the hellion schematicsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27., and on Haven, Swann called in a few favors to get the viking schematics.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. For the mission on Bel'Shir, Swann got goliaths to aid the Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Being helped to free "his brothers" from New Folsom, Tosh submitted data to Swann so that spectre equipment could be manufactured.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Breakout (in English). 2010 Being helped to destroy the spectre creating facility at Avernus Station, Nova submitted data to Swann so that ghost equipment could be manufactured.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010 After finding abandoned diamondbacks on Tarsonis, Swann got their schematics so that the Raiders could produce them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. When the Raiders attacked , Swann reinforced them with Wraiths.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. After the Raiders stole the Odin from , Swann reverse engineered the thor schematics from examining it, and made it less expensive to produce.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. The Powder Keg ]] When Raynor allied with Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk in an effort to retrieve xel'naga artifacts that could make Sarah Kerrigan human again, Swann was concerned, knowing that the Hyperion s crew was composed of individuals who lost family and friends to the Dominion, hated it, and would not look kindly upon an alliance. However, Raynor didn't care, and promptly justified his decision.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supernova (in English). 2010 Such concerns were well founded and Swann found himself defending Raynor against Kachinsky's outburst. In the case of Tychus Findlay, the convict and armorer came to blows. Swann was no match for a CMC-clad convict; he was thrown easily onto Kachinsky. Raynor intervened however and put the crew at ease, helping Swann to his feet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. He would also be glad to get battlecruiser schematics from Valerian after the mission to the Sigma Quadrant Worldship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Maw of the Void (in English). 2010 Assault on Char During the Battle of Char, the Hyperion came under attack by the zerg. Swann dealt with the damage as best he could and kept in touch with Raynor, who was planetside.2014-08-30, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-09-04 Belly of the Beast Swann was brought down to the Warfield Forward Base after a beachhead on Char was secured. with Egon Stetmann]] During the invasion, Raynor took Swann into the tunnels to prevent the zerg from using the nydus network in the coming assault on the main hive. The engineer carried the seismic charges to flood the tunnels with lava, and an enhanced Perdition turret, "Flaming Betty". He felt uncomfortable on the battlefield, much to Raynor and Findlay's amusement.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Flashpoint Fight and Flight Kerrigan was successfully de-infested, but the Raiders had to deal with the arrival of Arcturus Mengsk and the other half of the Dominion Fleet. Valerian refused to hand over Kerrigan, and a space battle ensued, with Valerian and Raynor leading their forces away from Char in retreat. Swann was assigned to bring Annabelle Thatcher and Earl onto the Bucephalus to search for tracking devices, as Mengsk had easily been able to find them after their first warp jump. They started off in the ship's engineering section. They worked quickly, but Mengsk's fleet kept hounding the rebels, and Valerian was steadily losing ships with each engagement. Swann was looped into a conversation between Valerian, Raynor and Horner as to where they could hide from Mengsk's fleet, the solution being Deadman's Port and Mira Han. Swann was aghast at seeking aid from "a dirty merc," but Han was settled on as their recourse. Swann gruffly returned to work. The twin battlecruisers landed at the port. Under Swann's supervision, pieces of the Bucephalus's hull were removed and welded with other pieces, to give the impression of it being a burnt out hulk. To heighten the illusion, debris was piled onboard both ships. Swann resented treating his ship that way. He was left in command of the Hyperion while Raynor, Horner, and Valerian spoke with Mira Han. Both ships came under attack, or at least, the debris covering both of them did. He contacted Captain Everett Vaughn of the Bucephalus, wanting to break free and counterattack. Vaughn, a career officer, pointed out that the attackers were trying to flush them out, and that he'd stay put as per Valerian's orders. Swann lost patience and cut off the transmission, ordering Marcus Cade to break cover and begin counterattacking the ships attacking them, and to notify Raynor and Horner. It was a decision that the bridge crew agreed with. The ship broke out of the debris, though Thatcher warned Swann that repairs weren't finished. That, and they were under attack from a combination of Wraiths and Vikings—enough fighters to down a battlecruiser. Contact was made with Raynor and co., and Vaughn followed Swann's break from the surface. Swann ordered that power be transferred to the shields until the Bucephalus was free, after which he gave the order to return fire. He ordered the ship's Yamato cannon target the mercenaries' battlecruiser, as while the Wraiths were the ships doing the damage, they'd be left helpless without a capital ship.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Space Station Prometheus The ships escaped and headed for Space Station Prometheus, a Moebius Foundation base situated within the Kirkegaard Belt. While en route, Swann excused Thatcher from duty, as he'd seen her become infatuated with navigator Travis Rawlins, and therefore couldn't concentrate on her work. She appreciated the offer, but used the opportunity to talk to Swann about fitting weapons on the dropship Fanfare. Swann took up her idea. The ships arrived at the space station, where Moebius repair teams were sent onboard the battlecruisers while Raynor and Valerian boarded the station. Swann reported that they were "getting right down to brass tacks." On that note, Horner contacted Swann, asking if anything they were doing might be interfering with the ship's sensors. Swann promised to poke around. But he couldn't get round to that when Horner ordered all repair work to cease. The Moebius engineers didn't take it well, leading to a shouting match. As it turned out, Horner's instincts were correct—the engineers had been draining the ship's power cells, and blocking contact with other ships. And in the meantime, Mengsk's fleet had caught up to them again, bearing down on them while Moebius forces on the station revealed their true allegiance. Horner ordered Swann to transfer all power to the shields, allowing the Hyperion to expand its shields to cover the Bucephalus as well, along with its support vessels. Swann was also able to restore communications with Raynor. The ships were able to escape and Raynor, Kerrigan, and Valerian rescued. However, among the casualties was Thatcher, who'd rescued them in the Fanfare, only for Kerrigan to accidentally kill her with a psionic attack. Valerian, Swann, and Horner confronted Raynor and Kerrigan, stating that Kerrigan had to undergo examination. Swann agreed with his companions, as Thatcher's death had cut deep into him. Raynor agreed to their demands, and the rebels headed for the Umojan Protectorate. With Friends Like These... When the Hyperion moved against Mira Han to retrieve Colonel Orlan, Swann provided tactical advice as they navigated their way through the asteroid field that surrounded her base. He also used salvaged material to upgrade the ship itself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. Brothers in Arms Swann was present with Raynor when Moebius Corps sieged Korhal. After the battle, he organized and transferred all data on Narud and the Keystone to Karax, and debriefed Hierarch Artanis personally. This was the first time he had ever spoken to a protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015. Service to the New Dominion After the End War, Swann continued to serve the Terran Dominion regime of Valerian Mengsk, under Admiral Matt Horner. He established a military research base and experimental weapons lab on the planet Borea. When feral zerg attacked Borea, Swann helped manage the gear of Agent Nova Terra, and sent her a jump pack to help her navigate the rough terrain. When his research base and weapons lab came under attack by the zerg, Swann asked Nova to save his crews at the base in return for whatever weapons were inside.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Sudden Strike (in English). 2016-03-29. Game Unit Wings of Liberty Raynor's Raiders |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' |baseunit=Marauder |role= |useguns=Grenade launchers Claw (hidden) |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=200 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Grenade launchers |gun1strength=25 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.2 |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} In the story mode space of Wings of Liberty, Swann is usually stationed in the [[Bay 12 (Hyperion)|''Hyperion's armory]] and oversees researching upgrades. Swann appears as a hero marauder in the "Belly of the Beast" mission. He is capable of deploying a Flaming Betty, which is useful for keeping zerg at bay. He has a melee attack, made with his cybernetic arm, in addition to the standard ranged attack. Co-op Missions Personality and Traits Swann is "a big fun guy" who speaks with a New York accent, and has been described as the "soul of the ship". His main task is keeping ''Hyperion together in the years since it was stolen from the Terran DominionSpoonergod. 2008-10-12. Blizzcon 2008, Starcraft 2 Lore Panel Part 2. Youtube. 2008-10-14. and is constantly working on new technology.2010-07-10, Hyperion Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-07-11 Swann is usually genial, but he has a temper, and his crew know better than "to poke the bear" when he is in one of his moods. He dislikes being in command, preferring to work with tools and a select group of people. Swann has extensive knowledge of technology and units2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07 and is quite opinionated on some of them. He has a very favorable view of the diamondback. On the other hand, in disagreement with Raynor, he derides the vulture as poorly designed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Cutthroat (in English). 2010 He often addresses Raynor as "cowboy" and "hotshot," and sometimes "chief," though is still a close friend, thinking of him as a brother of sorts. Though temperamental opposites, Swann gets along well and is good friends with Bill "Pearly" Bousquette, the sergeant in charge of the Raider's SceeVee Special Engineering Corps. They roughly have the same rank and the same expertise, but as a rule their duties never overlap, and so they can gripe to each other with total impunity and not risk ruffled feathers. They often drink together in the cantina. His cyberlimb can be used as a repair tool and/or is equipped with one.2015-03-18, Legacy of the Void - Closed Beta. YouTube, accessed on 2015-03-22 Notes *Swann's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Master Mechanic achievement. *Swann's overall look and body build is very similar to that of a dwarf from the Warcraft universe. Much like most dwarves, he has a mining and engineering background. *Swann's cybernetics, appearance, and tech skills also bear resemblance to Torbjörn from Blizzard's Overwatch universe. This includes the ability to deploy turrets. References Swann, Rory Category:Kel-Morian Combine characters Category:Terran miners Swann, Rory Category:Terran marauders Category:Terran Flashpoint characters‎